Transcended Mercedes/Overlord
|name1 = Transcended Form |link4 = First Impact Mercedes |name4 = First Impact |link2 = |name2 = Overlord Form |link3 = /Exalted |name3 = Exalted Form }} every second or disables 1 enemy from using its skills. |activeskill1 = Under the Starlight |flavora1 = Mercedes' desire to protect those closest to her is like the shining starlight. |aEffect1 = Recovers HP of entire allied party by 609% of Mercedes' Attack. Applies a regeneration effect that recovers HP by 162% of her attack every second for 8.4 seconds and "blesses" the ally against harmful effects. 21 sec |activeskill2 = Royal Guard of Starlight |flavora2 = Mercedes appoints her own guards to protect her. |aEffect2 = Mercedes appoints an allied unit to be her "Bodyguard". Mercedes recovers the HP of the "Bodyguard" by 462% of her Attack Power every second for 12 seconds and reducing that allies damage taken by 33%. All damage directed at Mercedes is taken by the "Bodyguard". "Bodyguards fully recover their HP at the end of the appointment. 25.7 sec |activeskill3 = Song of Starlight |flavora3 = Mercedes' Song of Starlight signifies life. |aEffect3 = Resurrects 2 allied units. Resurrected allies receive all of Mercedes' beneficial effects and take no damage for 4 seconds. 29 sec |passive1 = Knight of the Princess |flavorp1 = Meredes' party members gain powerful HP from their desire to protect her. |pEffect1 = Increase Mercedes' STA by 50% and increases allied units damage by 15%. |passive2 = Protective Instinct |flavorp2 = Those who stand by Mercedes have sworn to never give up on her. |pEffect2 = Increase allied units by 15% and reduce damage received by 15%. |passive3 = Protective Will |flavorp3 = |pEffect3 = Increase allied units damage by 90% and STA by 12%. |passive4 = Noble Sacrifice |flavorp4 = Mercedes uses the last of her strenght to protect her party members. |pEffect4 = When Mercedes dies, heals allied units by 820% per second for 4.5 seconds. Additionally, when received damage exceeds 10% of ally HP, they will only receive 10% of that damage. |passive5 = Blessings of Starlight |flavorp5 = Stars that shine brightly in the night sky provide warm blessings to all. |pEffect5 = "Under Starlight" now increases 80% and by 46% for allied units and can overlay up to 3 times. 'Song of Starlight' can now revive the entire allied party. |passive6 = Omnipresent Starlight |flavorp6 = The bravery of Mercedes grants new power to party members. |pEffect6 = Increase allied units by 74%. Additionally, 'Under Starlight' now increases entire allied units Defense by 34%. |normaleffect_ex = Her attacks are assumed to be /Ranged/SG. |aEffect1_ex = |aEffect2_ex = Bodyguards can be identified by the helmet mark on their chest. This skill fails to describe that it appoints a "Guard" at the start of the skill and then grants the mentioned effects and buffs to that "Guard" only. |aEffect3_ex = Revives Key units as well. Only current buffs are granted. |pEffect1_ex = |pEffect2_ex = |pEffect3_ex = |pEffect4_ex = |pEffect5_ex = |videolink = http://dbaddiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:Transcended_Mercedes_(Skills_Review) |pt1 = }}